The present invention relates to a Christmas motion ornament which comprises a fixed table with inanimate toy ornaments disposed above a rotary table with animate toy ornaments, and an AC motor set electrically connected to the AC power supply of the Christmas light sets and controlled to rotate the ornament supported on the rotary table under the fixed table.
A variety of Christmas motion ornaments have been known, and have been appeared on the market. FIG. 12 illustrates a Christmas motion ornament according to the prior art which comprises a rotary table having a bottom gear meshed with a pinion on the output shaft of a motor, a motor cover having an elongated upright rod extended out of the rotary table through a hole thereon, decorative objects and light sets respectively mounted on the rotary table and the upright rod, and a control circuit for controlling the operation of the motor and the decorative light sets. Turning on the motor causes the pinion to drive the bottom gear in turning the rotary table on the upright rod. During the operation of the Christmas motion ornament or upon an impact force, the decorative object on the elongated upright rod may be caused to oscillate, and oscillating the elongated upright rod may cause disengagement of the bottom gear from the pinion. Therefore, this structure of Christmas motion ornament is not stable in function. Further, the control circuit is complicated. It comprises a rectifier circuit consisted of a bridge rectifier and a zener diode to convert AC power supply into DC power supply for the motor, music IC, lamp bulbs, and other electric components. Therefore, the control circuit is expensive to manufacture. When the control circuit is damaged, it is difficult to repair.
FIG. 13 illustrates another structure of prior art Christmas motion ornament which comprises a motor electrically connected to the AC power supply of the Christmas tree light assembly, and an ornament suspended from the hooked output shaft of the motor. Turning on the Christmas tree light assembly causes the motor to turn the ornament round and round. This type of motor can only carry a light ornament having a weight below 17 grams. Further, the suspension string may be tangled during the operation of the motor, thereby causing damage to the motor.